Over Time
by Kueii
Summary: Ia yang menciptakan, ia juga yang mengakhirinya. Hanya kesepian yang tertinggal, waktumu telah habis. February is Over Time. Special fic for February and for HIATUS, n' 1st fic in this fandom, mind to RnR?


**Huaaaa~ **

**Apa yang harus saya katakan di A/n ini? **

**First fic, di fandom ini.**

**Dan ini adalah ide yang tiba-tiba melintas dikepala saya dan pokoknya, **

**d****on't like, don't read!**

**Tittle : Over**** Time**

**Warning : ****Song Fic, Miss Typo, OOC*maybe*, Abal, Alur Cepat, etc. **

**Disclaimer : The owner are Crypton Inc. and Yamaha Corp. **

**Genre : ****Angst & Hurt/Comfort **

**o~o~o**

**.**

Ia yang menciptakan, ia juga yang mengakhirinya.

Hanya kesepian yang tertinggal,

waktumu telah habis.

February is Over Time.

**.**

**o~o~o**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat, seorang gadis berkuncir dua duduk termenung di sebuah bangku taman, sambil memegang erat sebatang daun bawang yang masih segar, seakan takut kehilangan salah satu aset berharganya tersebut. Rambut kuncir duanya yang cukup panjang itu, kadang kala tersibak oleh angin musim dingin yang menerpanya. Mata _teal aqua_-nya terlihat kosong. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?

_After i'm born, I finally realize _

_I exist to imitate humans _

_Vocaloid, fated to sing forever _

**~Miku POV~**

Aku duduk termenung di sini seperti orang bodoh. Bayangkan! Selama enam jam aku termenung di sini! Tapi, yang membuatku begini yaitu..., perkataannya, perkataan Master Vocaloid. Padahal, aku selalu melakukan apapun yang master minta. Walaupun jika dibutuhkan saja, barulah master memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu yaitu, menyanyi. Tapi itu tak masalah, walau Master hanya menganggapku hanya mainan, yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk menyanyi.

_a programmed toy accepts, _

_it just fine_

Tetapi, mengapa butiran bening perlahan mengalir dari mataku? Apakah aku sedang menangis? Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku pada sebatang daun bawang, seakan daun bawang itu menjadi sasaran pelampiasan. Kemudian aku memandang langit duniaku, langit dunia 'pararel-ku' yang semakin meredup. Walaupun aku bertekad sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menagis, tetapi air mataku terus mengalir melewati kedua pelupuk mataku.

Aku takut.

Aku takut tak bisa bernyanyi lagi. Aku takut tak bisa melihat dunia ini, walaupun dunia ini hanya dunia pararel. Dan yang terakhir, aku takut bahwa perkataan Master, dapat membuat ketakutanku menjadi kenyataan.

_Gnowing on a leek, looking up at the sky _

_Shedding tear are noticing, that even all that is fanding _

_The whole character _

_depending on singing, with an unreliable basis _

_The place i came from, _

_already destroyed _

Aku tak memiliki perasaan. Tetapi, kenapa aku bisa menangis? Apa karena aku seonggok Vocaloid yang akan di-_delete _dan dilupakan oleh Master?Lalu apakah karena itu aku menangis? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, tetapi Master bilang bahwa, aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Tubuh dan dunia ini, pasti akan segera ia dilenyapkan.

_When every one forgets me _

_I'll have no heart or such thing left in me _

_Vocaloid at the verge of insanity, _

_whose world has ended _

Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Masa-masa di mana aku harus berlatih menyanyi. Kau, Master. Kau selalu ada di sisiku dan menyemangatiku untuk berlatih menyanyi. Dan kau bilang semua latihan itu, agar menjadikan aku sebuah program yang sempurna. Aku benar-benar rindu masa-masa itu.

_I wish that at the time _

_When i can't sing well _

_you'd be with __ me_

_Stay by my side and cheer me up _

Aku ingin sekali lagi, melihat wajahmu yang senang, ketika aku dapat menyanyikan sebuah lagu ciptaanmu. Dan wajah senangmu membuatku menjadi senang untuk bernyanyi dan bernyanyi lagi. Tapi kini, senyummu yang selalu terpampang di wajahmu, telah sirna. Hanya pandangan kosong yang kau pancarkan ketika kau melihat dan menjalankan programku. Perasaanku menjadi kelabu, aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa.

_I want to see your happy face _

_I've been practicing singing, _

_so once singing _

_was so much fun, but now why _

_I'm not feeling anything anymore_

Tetapi...

Aku...

belum siap dihapus.

=forgive me=

**.**

**.**

**~End of Miku POV~**

**o~o~o **

**.**

**. **

Terlihat sebuah postur tubuh milik seorang pria, memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu bisa dibilang adalah kamar pribadi milik pria itu. Terlihat sebuah tempat tidur 'single' dan di sebelahnya, ada sebuah meja kerja dengan sebuah PC lengkap dengan _headphone_ dan mikrofon, juga peralatan lainnya.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerja tersebut, dan menduduki kursi yang terdapat di depan meja tersebut. Perlahan, pria itu mulai menekan tombol '_on' _yang terdapat pada CPU. Monitornya pun mulai hidup, menandakan bahwa PC itu siap digunakan.

Saat tampilan layar utama muncul, pria itu menggerakan pointer _mouse_ pada sebuah icon. Sebelum ia meng-klik icon tersebut. Pria itu menutup matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Dan pria itu mulai meng-klik icon tersebut walau agak ragu-ragu. Icon itu bernama 'Vocaloid Program'.

**.**

**.**

**o~o~o **

**. **

**~Miku POV~**

Aku rindu.

Aku rindu wajahnya, aku rindu senyumnya, aku rindu suaranya. Sudah seminggu ini ia tidak menjalankan programku, sejak ia memberitahukanku bahwa aku akan segera ia lenyapkan. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku bisa tenang sesaat, saat membayangkan wajahnya dengan senyumannya yang hangat. Kian hari, suaraku kian melemah, aku tak bisa bernyanyi. Dan lagi pula aku telah...

**Klik!**

Eh? Programku dinyalakan, apakah Master menjalankan programku? Benarkah ini? Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku kembali bisa melihat wajahnya Tapi... aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sudah tergambar jelas bahwa, aku akan segera ia lenyapkan.

_When i remember faces of _

_people that i've missed_

_I can relax just a little _

_The sounds i'm able to sing _

_get fewer every day _

_The end is drawing near_

Master yang aku percaya, mengkhianatiku. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa aku harus dihapus. Apakah karena aku hanya sebuah refleksi manusia yang Master buat? Aku benar-benar menyerah. Aku sudah kehilangan semangat untuk hidup dan semangat untuk bernyanyi. Inikah yang dinamakan berakhirnya kehidupan seseorang?

_What i belived in, _

_comfortable fantasy _

_repeating again and ag__ain _

_Reflected in a mirror _

_give up singing _

Perlahan air mata mulai membasahi pipiku, aku tak sadar bahwa aku sedang menangis. Aku memang sudah pasrah akan takdir yang akan menimpaku. Tetapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Master. Bukan, aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada Master. Hal-hal yang ingin kukatakan sejak dulu, bukan hanya ekspresi. Tapi kata-kata yang berasal dari dalam lubuk hatiku.

Ah... sungguh sial. Di saat seperti ini, aku baru sadar apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan parahnya lagi, Master telah menekan tombol 'delete'. Tapi.. haruskah aku berakhir begini? Aku ingin mengatakan isi hatiku pada Master. Tunggu...

Kenapa hawa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhku? Oh.. tidak, proses penghapusan programku telah dimulai dari 0% menuju 100%. Aku harus... cepat-cepat mengatakannya. Tapi suaraku mulai melemah, aku hanya bisa berteriak, sambil menguntaikan kata yang aku ingin ucapkan. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan.

_Shout in a violent manner _

_(My farewell song at the higest speed)_

Dan aku pun, mulai berteriak, "Ma-Master! Kumohon, dengarkanlah aku. A-aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tolonglah... dengarkan suaraku!" teriakku sambil menyisipkan bahasa tubuh pada kalimatku agar Master mengerti ucapanku. Mengingat Master belum menggunakan headphone-nya, untuk mendengar suaraku yang rapuh.

_The virtual image that is..._

'_meaning of life' _

_Can't be shaken away, _

_the fear of a weak heart vanishing _

_or break down from eroding_

Perlahan tapi pasti Master mulai menggunakan headphone-nya dan menggenggam mikrofon-nya cukup erat. Walaupun Master tak berkata apa-apa, tapi aku bisa mengerti bahwa, ia ingin mendengarkan untaian kalimat yang akan aku ucapkan. Aku mulai memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Kuatur nafasku dan mulai mengatakannya, "Master, sebenarnya... Vocaloid seperti aku, diciptakan untuk apa?" tanyaku hati-hati. Sayangnya Master tak merespon tapi, terlihat wajahnya berubah gelisah. Ah... apakah aku sudah gagal? Tidak-tidak, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menyerah. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kembali, "Master... aku ingin bertanya kembali. Hal yang menyangkut pertanyaan ini sungguh membuatku penasaran...," sebelum aku dapat meneruskan kalimatku, suaraku seakan tertahan di tenggorokan, kenapa bisa begini? Apa karena aku ketakutan berhadapan langsung dengan Master?

Walau apapun keputusan dan jawaban Master tak bisa kulawan, coba tenanglah walau aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubahnya. Aku pun melanjutkan kalimatku yang terputus, "...Kenapa... aku harus dihapus?" tanyaku lirih, yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Secepat kilat wajah Master menjadi pucat pasi, seakan darah tidak mengalir di urat-urat wajahnya. Dan wajahnya nampak bersedih, atau... merasa bersalah? Aku tidak mengerti yang namanya perasaan, tapi... dadaku sakit ketika melihat wajah Master bersedih.

_Just created, I don't have__ the strength of.. _

_will to prevent it all _

_Your sad suffering expression,_

_comes to mind _

Master kembali tidak merespon pertanyaanku. Aku kecewa. Tanpa disadari, panas kembali menjalari sekitar lenganku. Yang ini berbeda, karena yang satu ini terasa lebih panas. Ah... aku lupa bahwa aku sedang dalam proses penghapusan. Tapi kesakitan tubuh ini, tidak sebanding dengan kesakitan hati kecilku yang perlahan layu.

**In Progress ****15% **

Status bar menunjukan seberapa persen aku telah dihapus. Mungkin inilah akhir dari kehidupanku sebagai Vocaloid buatan Master, tertidur selamanya di dalam monitor. Apa semua memoriku dan tentang keberadaanku harus menjadi bagian dari 'Recycle Bin'?

I declare it's the end

Fall asleep inside the monitor

'This must be trash bin, huh?'

all memory being deleted

**In Progress 23% **

Proses penghapusanku terus berjalan, kini hawa panas mulai menjalari sekitar kakiku. Inikah rasanya dihapus? Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri, bagaimana dengan Master? Apakah ia bisa mengerti perasaanku? Apakah Master tahu bahwa aku tak ingin melupakan dirinya seorang?

**In Progress 35% **

Tidak, waktuku tak banyak lagi. Jika ini akhir dari perjalanan hidupku sebagai Vocaloid aku harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan, ya.. salam perpisahan yang menyedihkan.

Dan aku pun mulai menyanyi. Entah dari mana, suaraku kembali. Master yang sedari tadi termenung di hadapan monitor PC, matanya terbelalak kaget saat mendengarkanku bernyanyi. Master pun mendengarkan untaian nada yang kunyanyikan dengan seksama. Kata perpisahan yang aku nyanyikan menyusup merdu ke telinganya. Aku tahu bahwa aku dan Master melewati banyak waktu yang menyenangkan. Kusisipkan kata 'Aku ingin menyanyi terus..., di sampingmu.'. Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu karena, jika aku berada di sisi Master walau apapun keadaannya, aku bahagia.

_Right away, can you grasp it? _

_But you know, only you i won't forget _

_**.**_

_We had fun times _

_Can you still remember the taste of chopped leek? _

_I want to sing, i still want to sing_

Eh? Terdengar suara tangisan yang lirih, sepertinya ini suara yang aku kenal. Apa ini suara tangisan Master? Mungkin aku anak asuh Master yang nakal, yang membuat Masternya sendiri menangis. Cepatlah akhiri hidupku Master. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk melihat dirimu yang bersedih, Master.

_I became somewhat of a bad child, _

_it seems _

_Master, please end it all, _

_somehow with your hand_

_Because i do not want to see you, _

_suffer anymore _

**In Progress 55% **

Proses penghapusanku terus bergulir. Sekujur lenganku mati rasa. Perlahan-lahan jari-jemariku ini mulai menghilang. Apakah ini efek samping dari bernyanyi? Yah... sudahlah, ini semua terlanjur terjadi. Hanya keajaiban dan kebaikan hati Master yang dapat meloloskanku dari maut. Mungkin aku tak dapat melakukan sesuatu selain menyanyikan lagu perpisahan yang berefek samping mempercepat proses penghapusan programku.

_Now singing is just maiking my body,_

_rot away _

_I ask for a miracle, _

_but i just drive my self into a dead-end _

**.**

**.**

=forgive me=

Aku kembali menutup mataku dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku... mencoba tuk menyanyi kembali. Aku benar-benar naif, aku tidak peduli tubuh ini cepat menghilang. Tapi yang aku sayangkan yaitu... memori orang yang berharga bagiku, mungkin ikut terhapus. Walau sepertinya aku menantang kematian, tapi tidak apa-apa. Karena inilah nyanyian perpisahan yang harus diselesaikan, bukan?

_I try to remember faces _

_of people i've missed _

_But those memories are fading away _

_You hear me break _

_My heart is vanishing, _

_the death is drawing near _

**In Progress 68% **

Ah... kedua lenganku sebagian menghilang, diikuti oleh kedua telapak kakiku yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang juga. Aku bepikir positif bahwa, mungkin setelah ini ada kehidupan yang lebih baik di masa depan. Anggaplah ini hanyalah pengorbanan kecil dari sebagian pengorbanan lainnya, ya-kan? Aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi dan mengekspresikan perasaanku lewat nyanyian. Dan sekarang, nyanyian itu membawaku pada batas kehidupan. Dan waktuku semakin sempit untuk mengakhiri nyanyian menyedihkan ini, maka aku bernyanyi super cepat. Walau orang lain tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang aku nyanyikan, tapi Master pasti mengerti apa maksud dari lirik lagu yang kunyanyikan.

_I was trying to protect the fading light _

_The presented an illusion, _

_of a better future _

_The sounds is sacrificed_

_So i can communicate it all to you _

_(Compressed farewell song) _

Aku pun mulai menyanyi kembali dalam tempo yang sangat cepat. Mungkin aku lebih tepat disebut sedang berteriak daripada sedang bernyanyi. "Aku tahu bahwa aku hanya sebuah copy-an manusia yang disebut 'Vocaloid' yang diciptakan oleh Master. Dan aku ditakdirkan untuk menyanyi jika disuruh oleh Master. Walaupun lagu tersebut telah dinyanyikan oleh seseorang, dan jika Master menyuruhku untuk menyanyikannya, pasti akan kunyanyikan dengan senang hati." itulah sebagian lirik lagu yang kunyanyikan untuk Master.

_I exist to imitate humans _

_Vocaloid fated to sing forever _

_Even if a song has already existed _

_A programmed toy, _

_accepts it just fine _

**.**

**. **

**~End of Miku POV~ **

**o~o~o **

**.**

**. **

Terlihat seorang pria terduduk di depan monitor sebuah PC, di sebuah kamar. Kamar itu memang sunyi, tapi di sela-sela suara udara terdengar tangisan lirih. Tunggu, apakah suara ini berasal dari pria tersebut? Teryata benar, pria itu sedang menangis. Butiran bening mengalir menuruni kedua pipinya, jatuh membasahi sekitar keyboard PC tersebut. Sementara itu, genggamannya pada sebuah mikrofon semakin erat. Sampai-sampai darahnya tertahan di jari-jarinya yang lentik. Sesekali ia memandang status bar yang menunjukan proses penghapusan yang baru terlaksana **77%**.

_Gnowing on a leek, looking up at the sky _

_Shedding tear are noticing, that even all that is fanding _

Wajahnya pucat-pasi, mungkin pria ini sedang dalam dilema. Dan ia menatap kembali sosok seorang gadis berambut hijau toska yang terdapat pada layar monitor. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah kosong, ketika melihat sebagian tubuh gadis itu telah tiada. Ah... iya, pria itulah yang melakukan proses penghapusan ini.

Apakah ini sebuah akhir untuk gadis tersebut? Padahal, ia diciptakan oleh pria ini, dan pria ini pula yang mengakhiri hidupnya. Tragis bukan? Semua hal tentang gadis itu akan terhapus dan disimpan di 'Re-cycle Bin'.

I declare it's the end

Fall asleep inside the monitor

'This must be trash bin, huh?'

all memory being deleted

Mungkinkah pria tersebut mengerti bahwa, hanya pria itulah yang tak ingin dilupakan oleh gadis itu? Tiba-tiba terlintas memori-memori ingatan secara acak, saat bersama gadis itu di dalam pikiran pria itu. Ah... saat itu, saat-saat yang sungguh menyenangkan.

Dan, apakah pria itu sadar bahwa nyanyian ini juga diperuntukkan untuknya? Sungguh bodohnya ia apabila, ia tak mengerti perasaan gadis itu. Mengerti atau pun tidak, pria itu tetap fokus mendengarkan lantunan melodi sedih yang dinyanyikan gadis itu.

_Right away, can you grasp it? _

_But you know, it's only you that i wont forget _

**.**

_I wish that the taste of chopped leek _

_would still stay_

**.**

**.**

**o~o~o **

**. **

**~Miku POV~**

**In Progress 89% **

Status bar terus belari menunjukan, seberapa cepat aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan kedua lengan dan kakiku telah menghilang, dan tubuhku juga menyusul menghilang. Tapi aku terus menyanyi, aku ingin terus menyanyi sampai aku benar-benar hilang dari dunia ini. Karena nyanyian ini adalah, nyanyian yang aku ingin Master mendengarnya. Nyanyian terakhirku, sebelum aku menghilang bersama udara.

_I'm singing to the end, just for you _

_Song that i want you to hear _

_I'd want to sing more_

_But thats too much wish for... _

_this is where we part _

_All my feelings disappear into thin air _

_Reducing to 0s and 1s _

Hidupku tak seperti dongeng Cinderella yang memiliki akhir bahagia, atau seperti dongeng-dongeng lainnya yang memiliki akhir bahagia. Sayangnya, itu hanyalah dongeng dan hidupku adalah kenyataan, walau aku hanya sebuah imitasi manusia. Aku ingin Master senang dengan melakukan apapun yang ia perintahkan, walau itu artinya aku harus menghilang.

_The fairy tale, curtain is faling _

_Isn't it a little sad,_

_that nothing can stay here?_

**In Progress 91%**

Waktuku juga tak lama lagi jadi ku-ucapkan, "Terimakasih dan selamat tinggal." pada Master. Aku mengakhiri nyanyianku, dan perlahan menutup mataku. Walau saatku menutup mata masih nampak wajah Master yang berlinang air mata, tapi ini perintahnya dan aku wajib melaksanakannya. Semoga saat aku sudah terhapus, Master masih mengingat namaku dan nyanyian yang kunyanyikan tadi.

_Everything except the memories of voice,_

_is fading, leaving only a name_

_But if, say. I know that_

_It is not what he whised for_

_Singing it all to the end,_

_was not vain is what i want to think_

_**.**_

_Thank you and goodbye_

**.**

**. **

**~End of Miku POV~ **

**o~o~o **

**.**

**. **

**In**** Progress 95%**

Saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan gadis itu, hati pria itu tersentak kaget. Pria itu menyesal, sangat menyesal bahwa ia harus melakukan proses penghapusan ini. Sekarang apa yang ia akan lakukan? Ah.. iya, pria itu harus melindungi anak asuhnya tersebut dan menyelamatkannya.

Ia segera menggenggam mouse PC dan mengarahkan pointernya ke status bar yang bertuliskan 'Cancel'. Dan muncul Pop-up, 'Are you sure to cancel it?' dan pria tersebut meng-klik pilihan 'Yes'. Dan proses penghapusan itu bisa dihentikan.

_an irreversible error has occured,_

_an irreversible error has..._

Tapi sayangnya itu sudah terlambat. Memang, program-nya tak terhapus tapi... ingatan gadis itu telah terhapus.

**Brakk!**

Pria itu menggebrak meja kerjanya sangat keras. Ia melakukannya lagi, mungkin lebih dari tiga kali ia menggebrak meja tersebut. Namun, walau sekuat apapun pria itu menggebrak mejanya, tetap saja ingatan gadis itu tak bisa kembali.

**.**

**. **

**o~o~o **

**==Owari=**=

**.**

**. **

**A/n: Ah... song fic melow pertama**** saya, kurasa feel-nya kurang ya? maafkan author konyol ini. Ini fic perpisahan untuk hiatus. **

**Di fic ini Master Vocaloid t****erliat kejam dan plin-plan ya, –dilempar mikrofon sama Master- dan Miku-nya terlihat tsundere Abis! –dipukul sama daun bawang-.**

**Anyways, ini berdasarkan lagunya Miku H. yang judulnya 'The disappearance of H****atsune Miku'. Saya sangat suka lagu itu. **

**-Anda bisa mendengarkan lagunya sambil baca fic saya ^^**-

**Apa yang anda pikirkan tentang fic ini? Gaje-kah? Abal-kah? **

**Oiya, bagian mana yang anda suka? **

**Don't forget to read and review. **

**Thank you and Sayonara, **

**=Cecania Kuroshiyu= **

**P.S: I'll be back on may or after three months later. **

**Ja~ Minna...**


End file.
